What is the least common multiple of 28 and 20? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(28, 20) = {?}$
The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 28 and 20. We know that 28 x 20 (or 560) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 28 until we find a number divisible by 20. 28, 56, 84, 112, 140, So, 140 is the least common multiple of 28 and 20.